


Before Saturday

by minbins



Category: GOT7, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Casual Sex, Changbin watches Yugyeom fuck Jisung, DO NOT REPOST MY WORKS I DO NOT CONSENT TO REPOSTING, Embarrassment Kink, Exhibitionism, Implied/Referenced Bang Chan/Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, M/M, Oral Sex, Voyeurism, honorific play, idolverse, in a ... compromising position, set vaguely in the same universe as my hyunjin/got7 fic, yugyeom walks in on binsung in the studio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minbins/pseuds/minbins
Summary: Call him sex-drunk, or whatever best fitting, but he loves to lose himself in the feeling of being pulled apart and filled.Andfuck,if Yugyeom doesn’t fill him good.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Kim Yugyeom, Han Jisung | Han/Kim Yugyeom/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Comments: 20
Kudos: 358





	Before Saturday

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i have no excuse for this i just *gesticulates* yugyeom, y'know

“Hey.”

Chan flops gracelessly onto the sofa next to Jisung. He smells of that specific perfume brand that always means he’s been meeting up with BamBam. 

“Have a good time, hyung?” Jisung asks. He’s only fast-forwarding the inevitable, because he knows Chan will tell him anyway. Chan isn’t subtle in any aspect of life, and his idol fuckbuddies are no exception. 

“Yeah,” Chan replies, sated and easy. “You know how he is.”

Jisung actually doesn’t yet, not from personal experience. He’s had BamBam’s talents described enough to him, however, that between Chan and Hyunjin’s oversharing Jisung practically knows what it’s like to have those _‘perfect lips’_ wrapped around his cock. “Mhm,” he agrees noncommittally. He’s in the middle of a game on his phone, and isn’t much in the mood for Chan’s bragging. Whenever he gets back from a hookup, Chan bounces around their shared accommodation telling anyone and everyone that will humour him. It’s tamer with BamBam, at least, given he’s a regular sort of occurrence. He’d been absolutely _insufferable_ when he’d hooked up with their seniors from 2PM after his ‘My House’ dance cover.

“You know, Bam was telling me—”

“Yeah?” Jisung keeps tapping at his screen, almost at the next level of the stupidly addictive colour-matching game he’s been at for hours. He really does _not_ care what BamBam has been telling Chan right now.

“—that Yugyeom really wants to fuck you. Did you know that already, or?...”

Jisung drops his phone, and the game makes a sad little noise at the defeat he suffers from it. He ignores it. The conversation has suddenly gotten unexpectedly interesting. “He _what?”_

Chan smiles, now that Jisung is finally looking his way. Obviously, he knew he was being mostly ignored. “He’s been asking Jinyoung-hyung to try and get Hyunjin to talk to you about it, and when that didn’t work he got BamBam to talk to me about asking you. And Bam’s very persuasive, you know, especially when he does the thing with his tongue on the-”

“Yeah, magic sex-mouth, whatever,” Jisung butts in. Usually he wouldn’t be so abrasive, and Chan will no doubt fuck it out of him later, but right now he wants answers. “Yugyeom-hyung wants to fuck me? Am I hearing this right?”

“Yeah, for months, apparently.”

This is the first Jisung has heard of it. “But hyung’s always so nice to me.”

“And Jinyoung-hyung is ‘nice’ to Hyunjin, ‘Sung,” Chan points out, air-quotes and all. _Yeah._ That’s true enough. “And Bammie’s _really_ nice to m-”

“Hyung, I know you just got laid, you don’t need to keep alluding to it,” Jisung rolls his eyes. “You smell like BamBam-hyung’s been rubbing himself and his expensiveness all over you.”

“If by expensiveness you mean his-”

_“Hyung.”_

“Fine, fine. What else do you want to know?”

“What exactly Yugyeom-hyung’s been saying that makes you think that.” Jisung’s no stranger to hookups outside of the group himself, though he’s subtler about them than Chan. There's something particularly exciting about Yugyeom as a prospect, still. 

“Jisungie, BamBam literally showed me a text from ‘Gyeom that said, and I quote, _Don’t forget to tell Channie I want to meet up with Jisung-”_

“Could be for anything-”

_“— to fuck him, and get him to text me if he’s down.”_

There’s no misconstruing that, really. “Oh.”

“I can let him down for you if you don’t want to,” Chan offers. Wouldn’t be the first time; Jisung’s had Chan field offers of this sort before to save the awkward embarrassment of turning them down himself. He doesn’t turn down very many, though. Most idols are totally fuckable, especially to someone as perpetually horny as Jisung. “No pressure.”

“No, I want to,” Jisung cuts in quick, too quick to seem anything less than desperate. 

Chan laughs. “Figures.”

“What’s _that_ supposed to mean?”

“Yugyeom’s tall, hot and you know he has a big dick because Hyunjin talks.”

“And?”

Chan gives him a _look,_ Jisung’s righteous indignation not even worthy of an answer. That’s fair enough, really. _“He’s down,”_ he says instead, presumably texting Yugyeom and reading it aloud, _“Here’s his number.”_

Thirty seconds later, Jisung’s phone buzzes with a _‘Hi! Jisungie is this U? :D’_ that doesn’t really fit the reason for exchanging numbers in the slightest. Jisung exits the now-forgotten game and starts the age old process of staring at his texts and overthinking his response. 

_##: channie says u look nervous_

_##: did I make you nervous?? ;-; i’m sorryyyy_

Jisung hurries to text back then, his anxiety giving way to the need to clear up any misunderstandings. 

_jisungiie: no hyung don’t worry!!!! just haven’t texted you before is all_

_jisungiie: ignore chan-hyung_

_##: always do ^^_

Jisung laughs, and refuses to let Chan read his texts to see why. He’s not going to drop Yugyeom in it like that. 

**_You have set ## to ‘yugyeom-hyung’._ **

_jisungiie: hahaha_

_jisungiie: he wants to know why im laughing_

_jisungiie: dw i didn’t tell_

_yugyeom-hyung: my saviour <33 _

_jisungiie: when are you free to meet, hyung~~_

_jisungiie: i’m free this weekend, but if that doesn’t work i have a gap between schedules XX-XX and XX-XX_

_yugyeom-hyung: there’s smth so clinical abt the way you’re setting up a dick appt, jisungie_

_jisungiie: [...]_

_yugyeom-hyung: channie says you’re blushing lol_

_jisungiie: leave me aloooone you know im busy atm_

_jisungiie: and from what jinnie’s said i’ll need recovery time, okayy >:(( _

_jisungiie: or does hyung not want to fuck me?_

_jisungiie: that was the vibe i was getting from chan-hyung, but..._

_yugyeom-hyung: would have texted you months ago if i’d known it would be so easy_

_jisungiie: maybe don’t call me easy while you’re trying to get me into bed, hyung_

_yugyeom-hyung: i was under the impression that you like that_

_yugyeom-hyung: i can stop…. butttt_

_yugyeom-hyung: hyunjin talks, remember_

_jisungiie: maybe i should kill him so he stops doing that_

_jisungiie: … and no need to stop_

_yugyeom-hyung: will bear that in mind_

_yugyeom-hyung: im free this weekend too_

Jisung genuinely hadn’t known Yugyeom was interested in hooking up with him, so it’s probably for the best that Chan played messenger on his behalf. Though hardly romance at it’s finest, that isn’t what either of them really wants from this, and they know it. 

_jisungiie: text me the address + time_

_jisungiie: i’m loud, just in case u need to make anyone scarce_

_yugyeom-hyung: noted~~_

_yugyeom-hyung: see you soon jisungie ^^_

  
  


————————————————————————

However, things don’t go entirely according to plan. Best laid plans _(and best laid plans of getting laid)_ do as they will and go awry. 

Jisung sees Yugyeom next not at his apartment, but in one of the JYP recording studios. He actually only sees Yugyeom’s legs, at first. Yugyeom, meanwhile, doesn’t see Jisung at all, because Jisung is under the desk sucking Changbin’s cock. He’d been mid ‘helping-his-groupmate-destress’ when the door had swung open, so now Jisung is knelt with a mouthful of dick, relieved that at least it isn’t their manager making the rounds.

“Oh, Channie isn’t here?”

Changbin makes a strangled, utterly suspicious noise, and then speaks with a voice so high pitched that he’s practically singing falsetto. “No!” He coughs, lowering his voice. “Uh, I mean, no. He left about ten minutes ago.”

“God, you’re telling me Bam sent me up to find him for nothing?” Yugyeom sighs. Jisung can practically hear the eye roll.

“Yeah, h-he said he was off to get lunch with BamBam-hyung.”

“That’s BamBam-sunbaenim to you, Changbin,” Yugyeom teases, and it makes Jisung muffledly laugh around Changbin’s dick. The vibrations choke a small whimper out of Changbin, who must be firetruck red right now, and Jisung sees Yugyeom step closer. He thinks Yugyeom puts a hand on Changbin’s shoulder, or at least that’s what it sounds like. “Hey, don’t worry, I was just joking. You know that, right?”

“Mhm,” Changbin is trying not to be suspicious, and so naturally he’s sounding as guilty as it’s possible to be. “I’m fine!”

“You look nervous,” Yugyeom remarks. Then follows a short inhalation of breath, loud enough to be audible to Jisung. And Yugyeom laughs. “Wait, did I interrupt you jacking off, man?”

“... No.” It’s not _technically_ a lie. All touching of Changbin’s dick has been entirely Jisung’s doing.

“Hey, I don’t blame you,” Yugyeom tries to calm Changbin down. Knowing Changbin and his _thing_ for embarrassment, however, being caught like this probably has him seconds from coming down Jisung’s throat. Having been essentially cockwarming him since Yugyeom opened the door, Jisung can’t promise that he won’t gag on it if Changbin does. “Channie and Jisung gone, place all to yourself, I’d do the same if I were you.” Yugyeom moves back to the door, probably about to leave. Despite himself, Jisung doesn’t want him to. “...Hey, where is Jisung, anyway? Bammie said you three were up here together.”

“Not here!” Changbin’s voice cracks. It’s like he _wants_ them to be caught. Given Changbin’s sexual inclinations, Jisung suspects he probably does. “Jisung isn’t in the studio at all.” 

Yugyeom’s legs move away from the door again, but this time he shuts it behind him, soundproofing his next words from the rest of the building. Small mercies, and all. “He’s sucking your dick right now, isn’t he, Changbin?”

“Uh, he isn’t _not_ doing that, I mean, that’s to say that-” 

“Cute,” Yugyeom coos, and Jisung feels Changbin’s cock twitch. Changbin whines, high-pitched and all too telling. “Would you like me to leave you boys to it?” A pause. Several beats of silence pass. “Or…”

“Or?” Changbin can’t seem to quite believe his luck. Embarrassment gets Changbin going at the best of times, but being walked in on like this is a very specific fantasy that Changbin has also admitted to liking. Usually, this happening in the company building wouldn’t be a good thing, and they absolutely have to remember to lock the door from now on in case managerial staff show up instead, but- Yugyeom is a safe party, and one who seems interested in playing this scenario out. It’s pretty much a dream come true.

Plus, in Hyunjin’s _very_ graphic descriptions of fooling around with all of Got7, Changbin had always seemed most interested in his accounts of Yugyeom and Jackson.

There must be something in Changbin’s expression — wide eyed, flushed cheeks, desperate no doubt — because Yugyeom laughs lightly. He sounds exactly like someone who knows they’re wanted. “...Or I could _not._ Leave, that is.”

With a lewd noise that he perhaps overexaggerates for dramatic effect, Jisung pulls off Changbin’s dick. “Hi, hyung.” He splays his palms on Changbin’s thighs, and pushes his chair back enough for Jisung to emerge from under the desk. “Fancy seeing you here.”

Yugyeom smiles, and it makes his cheeks look all squishy, and Jisung is endeared despite his more than compromising position. “Wasn’t expecting to see you before Saturday, Jisungie.”

“Saturday?” Changbin asks. He’s all sweet and cute with his dick still out, a conundrum of whether he should put it away or not painted across his face. “What’s Saturday?”

Oh, right. Changbin hadn’t been in the dorm while Jisung was bragging about his hookup-to-be. He’s just as bad as Chan when it comes to that. “Hyung’s gonna fuck me on Saturday, Binnie,” he fills him in, nonchalant in a way not one of them believes. “Apparently he’s had his eye on me.”

“Oh, that tracks,” Changbin doesn’t sound all that surprised, which maybe Jisung should be offended by, but isn’t. Chan has him doubly beat for body count at _least,_ and Changbin is hardly virginal himself. 

“Honestly why wait, really?” Yugyeom remarks, flopping onto the couch across the small room in a way that should be graceless, but isn’t. “Changbin, wanna watch?” he offers. Jisung giggles at the way it makes Changbin squeak even when his own brain is setting in on its fair share of _Windows Shutdown Noise._ “Sungie can finish getting you off first, of course. Sound good?”

“Sounds like I’ve died and gone to heaven, honestly,” Changbin admits. He’s so, so, red, and in any other circumstance Jisung wouldn’t be able to take his eyes off him. Right now, however, Jisung is pulled into Yugyeom’s orbit, completely in his thrall. He’s so _hot,_ which is really to be expected at any given moment, but this is a different sort of Yugyeom-hot that Jisung’s unaccustomed to. It’s just like Hyunjin had recounted; like he’s the camera Yugyeom eye-fucks on stage, except with real emotion and his undivided attention. _And his cock, half hard in sinfully tight skinny jeans._

“And you, Jisung?” Yugyeom checks. He palms idly over the outline of his cock, and Jisung’s brain dissolves for a long few seconds before it recovers enough for him to speak.

“I will literally die if I don’t sit on your dick, hyung.” He’s only _slightly_ over exaggerating. 

“No dying, either of you,” Yugyeom rolls his eyes at their dual use of death-descriptions. “Don’t want to have to explain that to Channie. He’d probably steal Bam to replace you, and I’m not prepared to give him up.” He palms himself again, and lets out a little breathy noise that Jisung wants to sample and make into unbelievably horny music. _Jisung has half a mind to ask him; if he agrees, mature concept here they fucking come._ “Now, where were we— Jisung, why don’t you pick up where you left off, hm?”

Yeah, Jisung can do that. Sucking Changbin off is second nature at this point, so this is fine. He’s absolutely fine. Moving completely out from under the desk for optimal viewing, Jisung lets his hands wander up Changbin’s thighs once more. Easy as breathing.

But then Jisung hears Yugyeom’s zipper go down, and looks up to the older man pulling out his cock. _Fuck._ Hyunjin hadn’t been exaggerating about size, and Jisung thinks he really will die if he doesn’t get to sit on it. Yugyeom meets his eyes with the self-satisfied look of someone who knows they’re hung and also knows how to use their massive dick. It’s a different look from someone who just knows they’re hung — Chan and Hyunjin embody both separately, because Chan knows how to fuck and Hyunjin is, well, Hyunjin. 

Working somewhat on autopilot because _holy shit Yugyeom is so fucking hot holy shit,_ Jisung only registers Changbin’s cock back in his mouth when he hears his groupmate moan. No offence intended to Changbin, but Jisung wants him to come as soon as possible so they can move onto Act Two. 

Changbin’s one of those people who’s really fun to blow, because he’s really vocal and keeps praising his partner throughout. Consequently, Jisung usually draws out sucking Changbin off for as long as possible. Today, though, he pulls out all the stops, motivated by the sound of _Kim Yugyeom_ jacking off at the sight of them. He claws at Changbin’s thighs, looks up at him with wide eyes and swallows hard around his dick, playing with his balls to try and overwhelm him. And Changbin really is easy to make come if you know all his weaknesses, so Jisung pulls off for a moment and turns to Yugyeom. “Hyung, can you praise him while I suck him off?” Changbin audibly gulps, and Jisung almost feels bad. Almost. “He likes it but- Well. Mouth full, and all.”

“That’ll be easy,” Yugyeom hums appraisingly, gaze burning Jisung even when he looks away from Yugyeom. “You’re both _so_ pretty like this.”

There’s a reason Jisung didn’t ask Yugyeom to praise _him_ as well as Changbin— he doesn’t want to come in his pants like a teenager before Yugyeom even fucks him. Luckily, as Jisung redoubles his efforts and Changbin gasps out _please, please, please,_ Yugyeom’s words hone in entirely on Changbin. 

“So red, Changbinnie,” Yugyeom coos, and Changbin squirms under Jisung in that familiar way. He’s close. Closer than close. Jisung braces himself. “Gonna come for us, are you? Gonna come in Jisungie’s pretty mouth and then watch me fuck him, aren’t you, honey? So pretty, bet you’ll be even prettier when you come, won’t you?”

“Nnngh,” Changbin replies, eloquent as ever. Jisung isn’t strong enough to hold him down, so despite Changbin visibly trying to restrain himself, he’s practically fucking Jisung’s mouth at this point. Minho’s so going to laugh at Jisung’s hoarse voice later. “Want, want, want, please,” Changbin whines, pitifully endearing and interspersed with soft little whimpers. “Please, hyung?”

Jisung knows Yugyeom will give him permission, because he knows that Yugyeom wants to fuck Jisung and that’s immediately next on the agenda. Reaching past Changbin’s balls, Jisung times the press of his thumb against his hole perfectly with Yugyeom’s _come for us, Changbin,_ and it pushes Changbin right into a predictable orgasm. Because he’s a good friend, Jisung swallows him down and waits for him to come back down for a minute before moving away, instead of spitting out his cum and running across the room to Yugyeom like he’s immediately tempted to. 

“Go on, Sungie,” Changbin breathes out at last. “Don’t keep hyung waiting, yeah?”

It’s all the go-ahead he needs, because Jisung has absolutely no intention of denying himself any longer. Yugyeom has his pants around his ankles right now, literally. It’s caution in case they’re interrupted more than being too desperate to take them off, but Jisung pretends it’s his own irresistibility. Regardless, Jisung wants to sit on Yugyeom’s perfect cock as soon as humanly possible.

Jisung rifles through the middle drawer for the lube and a condom, and then practically flings himself into Yugyeom’s lap.

With Changbin watching wide-eyed, Yugyeom works Jisung open. It's with a kind of seasoned efficiency that Jisung _knows_ will be drawn out lengthily when Yugyeom has time to tease him. “You get fucked earlier, Sungie?” Yugyeom asks, picking up on Changbin’s use of the nickname. His fingers go in easier than they would on a blank canvas, so to speak, so Jisung gets why he’s asking.

Jisung shakes his head. “Played with myself in the shower.”

“Cute. Were you thinking about Saturday?”

Jisung was actually thinking about the hentai he’d watched with Felix the other evening, a movie night that had ended with sloppy handjobs and the ego-boosting sight of his dick in Felix’s cute little hands. But Yugyeom doesn’t need to know that. “Yeah, hyung,” he lies. It’s not difficult to right now— Yugyeom’s cock is pressed to Jisung’s thigh, hot and thick and all he can think about. Deliberately rubbing against him, Jisung gets Yugyeom groaning against his neck as a reward. He wonders if he’s trying not to mark Jisung up. “Thought about hyung fucking me. Make it come true, hyung? Please?”

Changbin can unfortunately multitask jerking off at the sight of Jisung getting laid while simultaneously making fun of him. He snorts at Jisung’s cliche lines, and Jisung sticks his tongue out at him when Yugyeom isn’t looking. He’s rolling a condom onto his cock, though, so soon regains Jisung’s undivided attention. “Time to _make your dreams come true_ Jisungie,” Yugyeom sing-songs, and he’s absolutely making fun of Jisung too, but Jisung absolutely _does not care._ He can withstand teasing, even if he doesn’t get off to embarrassment quite to the level Changbin does. Jisung will cope with anything, to be honest, as long as it results in Yugyeom making him see stars.

“Yeah, yeah,” Jisung rolls his eyes. “You were the one jumping through hoops trying to get someone to hit on me on your behalf though, weren’t you, hyung?”

“Perhaps,” Yugyeom concedes, a dark look in his eyes that Hyunjin’s vivid descriptions pale in comparison to. “But I can wait like this for a while,” he adds, maneuvering Jisung in his lap until he’s squirming at the feeling of Yugyeom’s cock pressed against his rim. Jisung wants more, _needs_ more, and Yugyeom is fully aware of it. “Can _you_ wait, Jisung? Something tells me you’re far needier than I am.”

“No fair.” Jisung juts out his lower lip in a pout that proves wholly ineffective. He tries to push himself down onto Yugyeom, but the other man is far stronger than he appears. His voice cracks a little, then. _“Hyung.”_

“He’ll cry if you make him wait too long— it’s really cute,” Changbin remarks unhelpfully. Unhelpful for Jisung, at least; Yugyeom seems delighted by the new information.

“I’ll keep that in mind for when I have time, thank you, Changbinnie.” _Direct translation: Yugyeom is going to make Jisung cry on Saturday._ Great. Future Needy-Jisung is already cursing Changbin out for his big mouth, but present Needy-Jisung is just glad present Yugyeom has time constraints. “You’re lucky I can’t right now, Jisung.”

“Yes, I know, so _fuck me already,_ hyung!” It comes out more petulant than even Jisung had expected, but he can’t find it in himself to regret it. He can be bratty without immediate repercussions at the moment and he knows it, because Yugyeom isn’t going to deny himself getting to fuck Jisung. Not with his cock hard and teasing at Jisung’s hole, not with that strained tone that Jisung knows means he’s struggling to hold back as is. “Your cock’s so big, hyung,” he appeals desperately to Yugyeom’s ego, “Plus, the studios are soundproof, remember? Us fucking in here is practically fate telling you to make me scream.”

“Fate, huh?” Yugyeom at least looks amused. “Well, if you put it like _that-”_

Gratefully, Jisung thanks every deity under the sun for the limits of time. He does so because there is no way in hell that Yugyeom would give in to him so quickly otherwise, and Jisung _needs him_ an ungodly amount. Jisung is regularly fucked by a varying lineup of friends-with-benefits, so he can’t honestly say that he wants this ‘more than anything he’s ever wanted’. But every time there’s a cock pushing into him like this, every time he feels a beautiful man grounding themselves with a vice-tight hold on his body, there’s a second or two where he forgets he’s ever had any other. Call him sex-drunk, or whatever best fitting, but he loves to lose himself in the feeling of being pulled apart and filled.

And _fuck,_ if Yugyeom doesn’t fill him good. When he’s all the way in finally, Jisung surrenders in his entirety to the sensations, to the heavy weight of that beautiful cock and the slight ache he knows will still be there come their repeat performance. His head falls back to rest against Yugyeom’s shoulder, cheek brushing over expensive fabric. He’s still wearing his shirt, and Jisung curses not being able to see his tattoos. He’ll see them on Saturday, but for now Jisung appreciates the addition of a third party to their initially arranged dynamic.

Jisung loves being watched when he’s getting fucked. It’s not quite the exhibitionism Hyunjin has experienced with all Yugyeom’s groupmates at once (and Jisung definitely wouldn’t mind a turn at that himself), but Changbin is a more than welcome audience. It’s that that forces Jisung’s eyes open, wanting to watch Changbin in return. He’s already completely hard again, bright red and clearly getting off on both the show and his own embarrassment. “Like watching me, Binnie?” Jisung manages to gasp out as he adjusts to Yugyeom.

“Yeah, _Binnie,”_ Yugyeom teases, “Do you like it?”

Changbin pulls his hand away from his cock, clearly to stave off sudden closeness, and Yugyeom laughs at him. With Changbin’s personality so obvious in this context, Jisung isn’t surprised that Yugyeom has tapped into exactly what’ll drive him crazy. ‘ _He’ll cry if you make him wait too long— it’s really cute.’_ Jisung will show Changbin to go blabbing to sexy company seniors about Jisung’s sexual proclivities. He leans back more, lips brushing Yugyeom’s cheek as he betrays his friend right back. “Embarrass him more, hyung,” he urges, “Really go for it.”

Yugyeom hums acknowledgement, but doesn’t immediately act on it. Instead, “You ready, Jisungie?”

Jisung squirms in anticipation, heat flooding through him when it makes Yugyeom hiss a curse right by his ear. “Ready, hyung,” he confirms. Then, because Jisung is an idiot who has practice later and will hate himself but _doesn’t care_ when he’s this horny, “Do your worst.”

Expecting to be fucked like this, sitting in Yugyeom’s lap and dropped onto his cock, Jisung _eeps_ when Yugyeom flips them over. It’s hardly the most comfortable position for either of them, but there aren't really any better options on a too-small couch where they can’t even get naked. The risk of fucking in the company building always riles Jisung up enough to make up for the less than ideal furnishing. It’s why he’d gone under the desk without a second thought when Changbin had grown frustrated with a difficult part in one of their works-in-progress. He’d have to crane at an incredibly awkward angle to look at Changbin right now, though, so lets his focus hone in entirely on the god of a man pushing him down against the couch. Yugyeom’s hair is long at the moment, and Jisung loves the look on him, how some plasters to his forehead and some frames his pretty face. He’s going to look even more fucked-out than Jisung after this, but luckily sex-hair is all the rage in the idol industry right now. People will just assume he’s been shooting. 

Jisung remembers that Yugyeom is currently one of the most-renowned dancers in the industry a beat too late, when he does _something_ with his hips that makes Jisung honest-to-fucking-god _scream._ It’s a move he utilises often to similar effect from the smug look on his perfect fucking face. Jisung’s absolutely going to write a song about this, he decides, as Yugyeom does it again and again in quick succession, testing the soundproofing of the studio to its full effect. Change a few details here and there and omit the gendered pronouns, and Jisung is confident that this experience could be a chart topper. Of course, he’d resolved the same after that one wild night with Oh Sehun, and nothing had come of it. And that time with Seungmin and Sungjin. And- Well, there’s too many past partners to think about them all right now. Yugyeom deserves his all.

Maybe it’s the dick in his ass talking, but Jisung thinks he’ll actually write something this time. Yugyeom is fucking him in a way that horny-coded pop anthems should be dedicated to. Thighs pushed apart and held with hands practically twice the size of Jisung’s as Yugyeom drives into him, Jisung feels tiny in the best way possible. Wanting to rile Yugyeom into fucking him harder — they need to be done soon anyway, and Jisung wants to come — he remembers Hyunjin telling him how much Yugyeom loves being called _hyung._ Though seemingly a given, it’s something common he’s noticed when hooking up with maknaes; Sehun had even specifically asked for him to emphasise it. Brains halfway fucked out by this point, he settles for repeating that one word over and over rather than attempting to string sentences together. 

_It works. Jisung had known it would, really. Knowing a hookup’s weak spots prior to fucking them is always an added bonus._

Yugyeom pushes him down harder, one hand leaving its palace on Jisung’s thigh to tangle in his hair and pull, _hard._ Jisung moans in an embarrassingly high pitch at that, and picks up the job of holding his own thighs apart to leave Yugyeom with more options. “Need to- soon- _hyung-_ have a meeting,” he pants out. He’s not lying, and knows Yugyeom will get it. Sure enough, he nods. There’s plenty of time to draw it out when Jisung goes round to his apartment, but right now they’re running out of it. Yugyeom’s been at this longer than him — as long as Chan, even, because _those_ three had been each other’s collective firsts — so fucking on a time limit is nothing new to him, either. 

It’s near-clinical in finesse, the way Yugyeom pulls Jisung’s cock in perfect unison with the increasingly fast snaps of his hips. Jisung is driven into the couch as he arches up in tandem, overwhelming and perfect and _just_ the way he loves to be fucked. _Fast. Hard. A means to an end._ Sometimes hurried sex can be the best sex, and this is definitely a tally mark in its favour. Jisung tenses up like he’s about to shatter, and Yugyeom recognises the tell immediately. “Gonna come, Jisungie?” he says, smiling as he pants over him and looking like a fucking ending fairy. _Great, now that analogy will be drawn whenever he sees a GOT7 stage._ And his big hand is swallowing Jisung’s cock, pulling it just the right way, and— “Come for hyung, Jisungie, be a good boy for me,” — Jisung is powerless to deny him. 

When Jisung comes, he pulls Yugyeom right over the edge with him. He already knows he feels good around a cock, but it’s still an ego boost to see Yugyeom’s orgasm-face and know he’s the reason. Yugyeom moans, loud, high-pitched and reedy, and slumps forward enough that his necklace hits Jisung in the face. Luckily it isn’t a heavy one, or Jisung would have to explain away an inconvenient bruise to his manager. 

Then, across the room, Jisung hears a whimper. Belatedly, he remembers that Changbin is watching them. _Oops._ In Jisung’s defense, he’s literally lost count of how many times he’s hooked up with Changbin by now. Still, he sits up, wincing at that unfortunate post-sex feeling of Yugyeom slipping out of him. “Want me to-” he offers to sit on Changbin’s cock with a variety of gestures, “I’m definitely stretched enough from Yugyeom-hyung.”

“I’d come before you even got halfway down,” Changbin replies honestly, nails digging into his own thighs. He’s so cute. Jisung loves when Changbin gets all pliant and needy, though he’s rarely the cause of it himself.

“Why are you waiting then, Changbinnie?” Yugyeom asks, tilting his head cutely as he takes in the sight of Changbin shaking in the desk chair. Absentmindedly, he ties the condom he’s just pulled off his cock and chucks it into the bin nearby. 

“He wants permission,” Jisung answers for his friend. Changbin has plenty dominance to go around when need be, but with a more assertive presence like Yugyeom in the mix, it’s no surprise he’s gotten like this. “Right, Binnie?”

Changbin nods, so visibly embarrassed that Jisung is surprised he hasn’t come untouched from the feeling alone. 

“Aren’t you younger than him?” Yugyeom asks, even as he beckons Changbin to join them. Changbin endearingly stumbles over like he’s lost feeling in his legs, though maybe that’s because his jeans are halfway down his thighs, and Jisung helps him down to sit between them. The couch is clammy and damp with sweat, but none of them are mindful enough to care just yet. 

“He likes it when we drop the honorifics if he isn’t in control,” Jisung explains. 

Yugyeom _mhms_ in understanding as he looks at Changbin all messed up. “Jaebeom-hyung gets like that with Jinyoung-hyung sometimes.”

Jisung could come again just from that throwaway comment alone, but dutifully focuses on Changbin. Let it never be said that Jisung isn’t selfless. (He’s absolutely asking Yugyeom about that later). “What do you want, Binnie?”

“F-Fuck, any- anything, I-” Changbin stutters and stumbles, eyes rolling back a little when Yugyeom’s hand falls to his thigh. _Wait- More than a little, even._ Jisung, who knows Changbin inside and out, pulls his shirt out of the way in the nick of time to avoid unexplainable stainage. Half a second later, Changbin orgasms just from Yugyeom’s hand squeezing his thigh. 

“Oh my _god,_ Changbin,” Yugyeom sounds both amused and impressed.

Changbin pouts. _“Listen,_ I-” he starts to protest, but it’s drowned out when Yugyeom kisses him quiet. Jisung _gets it—_ trying not to kiss Changbin when he’s pouting is a daily struggle that Jisung bears. He sits back to watch, and takes approximately 5000 mental screenshots of them making out to get off to in the shower later. 

Rudely, the sight is interrupted only a minute or so in by a phone loudly ringing. “Sorry, guys, gotta run,” Yugyeom sighs. “That’s my manager ringtone— can’t take the call with you two whining in the background.”

“Saturday, then?” Jisung says, watching Yugyeom tucking his cock back into his jeans and heading to the door. Yugyeom’s already picking up the call, but winks and shoots him a finger gun just before the door closes behind him. Jisung hates that he finds it hot, but supposes his lame-sexy standards are pretty low given he fucks Chan on a semi-regular basis. Standing up and stretching his aching joints, he goes to grab the packet of wet-wipes they keep for such occasions.

“Hey, ‘Sung?” Changbin asks. He looks hilarious holding up his shirt as Jisung wipes cum off his abdomen. It’s disgustingly domestic and familiar. 

“Mhm?” Jisung bins the used wipe and hands the packet to Changbin so that he can return the favour. 

“Can you get me Jackson-hyung’s number?”

Laughing, Jisung does up Changbin's fly for him. "Slut."

**Author's Note:**

> _me, putting 3 idols together purely because i want them to fuck and i ult yugyeom + changbin: yes perfect_
> 
> hope you liked this feral mess, please kudos/comment if you can <33
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/scbaes)
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/minbinnie)
> 
> \- v xx


End file.
